Sit In FR
by NekoJilly
Summary: Traduction. Fait pas vraiment surprenant, Merlin atterrit dans les donjons une fois de plus… mais les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde n'abandonnent jamais l'un des leurs.


Traduction: Sit in

Auteur: Literaria

Traducteur: NekoJilly

Série: Merlin, appartient à BBC One

* * *

**Sit In**

Fait pas vraiment surprenant, Merlin atterrit dans les donjons une fois de plus. Cela arriva en milieu de matinée d'une claire, fraîche et belle journée, quand un dignitaire en visite décida que la meilleure façon de progresser dans ses intentions cachées était d'effrayer Uther d'une manière insensée (comme si le Roi très légèrement sain d'esprit avait besoin d'aide pour être paranoïaque). Après mure réflexion, ledit dignitaire réalisa que la plus grande faiblesse disponible d'Uther (puisqu'il ne put compter sur Morgane pour faire une apparence, malheureusement) était de menacer son seul fils et héritier – et quoi de mieux que d'accuser le serviteur d'Arthur, qui possédait un accès sans réserve au Prince chaque jour, du crime capital à Camelot ?

Cela fonctionna admirablement bien. Quelques commentaires bien placés et un témoin planté ici ou là, et Uther fut magiquement transformé en un frémissant maniaque au visage rouge de confusion, donnant l'ordre d'emprisonner Merlin dans les donjons à une vitesse record, enfermé dans la cellule haute-sécurité de Camelot (ce qui n'était pas peu dire), et pieds et poings enchainés pour faire bonne mesure. Son exécution était fixée pour le lendemain à midi.

Gauvain arriva dans l'heure. Il fit un signe de tête aimable aux gardes, leur disant qu'il était en mission officielle et avait besoin de parler au prisonnier, et leur arrivait-il d'avoir un jeu de rechange de chaines à portée de main ? Il fut admis dans la cellule, où il s'assit dans la paille à côté de Merlin et commença maladroitement à essayer de se bloquer lui-même les poignets dans les menottes empruntées, ce qui n'était apparemment pas une tâche facile.

"Tu pourrais me donner un coup de main, Merlin ? demanda finalement Gauvain, tendant ses mains semi-enchainées vers le valet de chambre perplexe.

"Euh…. pourquoi ?"

"J'ai pensé que tu aimerais un peu de compagnie, c'est tout."

Merlin refusa catégoriquement d'enchainer son ami, alors Gauvain s'assit et fit la moue pendant un certain temps, ses mains pendant librement sur ses genoux, encerclées par des menottes déverrouillées. Heureusement, Elyan vint chemin faisant peu de temps après, et non seulement il aida Gauvain avec ses chaines, mais réussit également à s'enfermer lui-même dans son propre jeu de fers (ce que Gauvain regarda avec envie avant de se mettre à bouder). L'excuse d'Elyan fut qu'il était un forgeron et était habitué à travailler avec du fer récalcitrant, mais Gauvain insista sur le fait qu'elles devaient être à double articulation ou quelque chose du genre. Merlin refusa de s'impliquer dans l'histoire.

Les gardes essayèrent vaillamment de détourner Lancelot et Perceval, mais furent persuadés du contraire lorsque Perceval les attrapa, un dans chaque main, et les leva suffisamment haut pour que leurs casques cliquètent péniblement contre le plafond de pierre. Lancelot se saisit de la dernière série de menottes accrochée au mur et courut dans la cellule d'à-côté inoccupée pour en prendre un autre jeu, puis la paire rejoignit Merlin, Gauvain et Elyan dans la cellule. Merlin arrêta finalement de fixer ses compagnons dans un silence confus, et lorsque Gauvain engagea une joyeuse, et pas-vraiment-respectueuse, conversation au sujet d'Uther et de l'endroit exact où il pouvait se _le_ farcir ('le' ne fut jamais clairement défini, mais le sens fut compris par tous), Merlin rejoignit la conversation avec un grand sourire sur le visage, résigné aux 'pitreries' de ses amis.

Gwen arriva peu après midi, apportant assez de nourriture pour tout le monde (ce qui était une bonne chose car la ration d'un prisonnier n'aurait pas été suffisante pour 4 chevaliers et un valet de chambre sous-alimenté). Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes et injectés de sang, et elle ne parla pas beaucoup, s'asseyant juste à côté d'Elyan après avoir farouchement embrassé Merlin et s'être fixé une paire de menottes qu'elle avait apportées de la forge. Gauvain fulmina en voyant Gwen s'avérait aussi compétente que son frère à fixer ses fers.

"Gaius serait ici" murmura Gwen après un certain temps, "mais à son âge…"

"Bien sûr" répondit Merlin, bien que personnellement il pensa que ça avait plus à voir avec le séjour de Gaius dans les donjons lors de l'enquête du chasseur de sorcière.

"Arthur est, euh…" bégaya Gwen, "il… il était en colère, tu sais, au début. Mais il s'est calmé après un certain temps. Je pense qu'il est en train de parler à Uther en ce moment, en fait, il essaye de démêler tout ça."

"Alors il y a cru ?"

"O-oui. Enfin. En quelque sorte. Il doutait de l'histoire de cet homme depuis le début, mais il a… envisagé la possibilité." Gwen avança maladroitement vers Merlin et pris ses mains liées dans les siennes. "Merlin, ça n'aurait aucune importance si c'était vrai ou pas" dit-elle avec ferveur. "C'est en ça que je crois." Elle lui fit un sourire plein de larmes et retourna à sa place à côté d'Elyan. Merlin essaya de lui retourner son sourire, mais il sortit faible et peu convaincant.

L'ambiance dans la petite cellule fut un peu sombre après ça, mais Gauvain réussit à animer les choses en peu de temps. Avant l'heure du diner (qui leur manquât tous cruellement puisqu'une fois de plus, une seule assiette de nourriture avait été apportée), ils riaient et bavardaient, s'échangeant des histoires et, du point de vue général, s'amusant beaucoup plus que tous les prisonniers passés avant eux. Les gardes, bien que fumant de frustration, ne firent aucune tentative pour escorter les détenus non-arrêtés hors des donjons (la plupart des chevaliers étant, après tout, toujours armés).

Environ une heure après que la nuit soit tombée, cependant, toutes les conversations furent réduites au silence.

Arthur et Sir Léon se tenaient devant la porte, le visage sinistre. Les gardes s'écartèrent de la porte sur un signe du Prince, et Arthur entra dans la cellule, ses yeux fixés d'un air sévère sur Merlin. Le serviteur résista à l'envie de se tortiller lorsque Léon le suivit, portant des chaines.

Puis Arthur sourit, Lancelot bougea pour faire une place à Arthur à côté de Merlin, et Gauvain applaudit joyeusement son seigneur dans ses fers. Léon se plaça à côté de Gwen et Elyan et sourit doucement alors qu'il était enchainé avec les autres.

Personne ne dormit beaucoup cette nuit-là. À un certain moment, Gwen fit son chemin à travers le cercle de détenus vers Arthur, tombant endormie sur son épaule après un temps. Gauvain ne pouvait dormir sans bière, ce qui fait qu'il devint très nerveux au fil de la nuit. Perceval s'allongea un peu avant l'aube et immédiatement se mit à ronfler comme un ours, au grand amusement de tous.

Dans la matinée, ordre fut envoyé de libérer le détenu, et il y eut une certaine confusion à savoir de quel prisonnier il était question. En définitive, ils furent tous libérés, groggys, courbaturés et indécemment heureux. Merlin fut officiellement disculpé de toutes les accusations de sorcellerie (personne ne sut pourquoi il réprimât un ricanement lorsque ce fut annoncé), et le dignitaire complice prit sa place.

"On devrait refaire ça un jour" proposa Gauvain alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la taverne la plus proche.


End file.
